


Mine

by LouRandom



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, First Time Topping, Horn Stimulation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Shameless Smut, Top Viren, yeah he has it in him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouRandom/pseuds/LouRandom
Summary: “Have you ever—” Viren trails off into an embarrassing whimper as Aaravos starts unbuttoning his shirt with one hand while the other plays with his nipple through the soft fabric, a sensation that goes straight to his cock, already straining in his trousers. “Have you ever thought about...” Aaravos discards his shirt, and starts working on his belt, moving to trail warm, open-mouthed kisses down Viren’s chest, tonguing at his nipple. Viren grabs his horns in an effort to ground himself, fondling them just like he knows Aaravos loves. “Doing this the other—the other way around?”





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> say it with me: [Leaf](https://twitter.com/littleleafbun)  
> ! Is! Evil! Because! She! Keeps! Corrupting! Totally Innocent Lou! Into! Writing! Porn! In! Class!
> 
> this was a 1.5k unedited message and editing added a 1000 more words cause I'm like that x) Anyways, ahem, hope you enjoy! (p.s. this is still largely unedited so sorry if it reads weird aasdfghjk)

It’s Viren who brings it up one peaceful evening, when they’re lounging on the couch together in the quaint little inn they’d ended up in, far away from Katolis, from the mirror, from all other worries.

Aaravos has his arms wrapped around him, stroking his hair, his arms, his chest, and Viren uses this rare opportunity to rest, simply lying back against Aaravos’ front with his eyes closed. Lost in thought. Enjoying the comforting warmth of Aaravos’ body. Reveling in the comforting closeness.

They’ve long since moved past needing words to express what they want, so as Aaravos’ touches become more teasing, more demanding, Viren turns himself around in his arms to reach up for a kiss. It’s nothing but soft, lazy movements at first which turn heated and messy in a matter of moments. Aaravos slides his tongue into Viren’s mouth, making him moan into the kiss, his hips grinding into Aaravos’, feeling his hardness through the robes. And Viren _wants_ Aaravos inside him, _needs_ the all-too-familiar feeling of his length filling him up so wholly, so completely, the pleasure overtaking every fiber of Viren’s being. But there’s a part of him that wonders if...

“Aaravos,” he breathes as Aaravos releases his lips and moves his attention to Viren’s neck. Aaravos only hums questioningly against his skin, too caught up in kissing and sucking at the tender skin.

“Have you ever—” Viren trails off into an embarrassing whimper as Aaravos starts unbuttoning his shirt with one hand while the other plays with his nipple through the soft fabric, a sensation that goes straight to his cock, already straining in his trousers. “Have you ever thought about...” Aaravos discards his shirt, and starts working on his belt, moving to trail warm, open-mouthed kisses down Viren’s chest, tonguing at his nipple. Viren grabs his horns in an effort to ground himself, fondling them just like he knows Aaravos loves. “Doing this the other—the other way around?”

Aaravos goes completely still with his lips still wrapped around Viren’s nipple, then releases it with a slight pop and looks up to meet Viren’s gaze. His eyes are amber-dark with lust, and his warm breath washes over the wet, hardened bud, making Viren shiver.

“I haven’t,” Aaravos admits, a small smirk on his lips

“Oh!” Viren blushes and averts his eyes in embarrassment. “I, I just—“

Before he can continue Aaravos surges up to seal Viren’s lips in a harsh kiss. Viren’s hands drop from his horns to his shoulders, and he groans as Aaravos ravishes his mouth once, twice, and once more with his usual kind of ravenous hunger that never fails to leave Viren breathless.

“But I am never averse to new possibilities,” Aaravos whispers as he draws away, leaving Viren a panting, trembling mess.

Aaravos grips him by his hips and flips them so Viren’s sitting atop of him, the friction from their cocks brushing through the thin fabric almost unbearable. Viren lets out a breathy chuckle as he lowers his head to Aaravos’ neck, sucking purple bruises onto starlit skin as he gets rid of Aaravos’ shawl, leaving his chest equally bare. He’s quick to drag off Aaravos’ pants too, releasing his length, rock hard and glowing with the few stars speckled on it. It looks beautiful, ethereal, just like the rest of Aaravos’ body, and Viren can’t quite resist the urge to lower his head to taste it, despite how familiar it’s gotten to him in the past few months. Viren licks at the head, soft and teasing, before sucking in as much of his length as he can in one go. He runs his hands and down Aaravos’ sides, over the taut muscles of his chest, over his nipples, thumbing and pinching them so hard it must almost be painful. Aaravos lets out a groan at this, his fingers finding their way to Viren’s hair, tugging at it, guiding him, urging him to go faster even as Viren maintains a steady pace, slow and savoring.

He needs to be patient, to get Aaravos to relax before he moves further. He wants to make their first time like this perfect, just as Aaravos never fails to make it perfect for Viren.

He can feel Aaravos unravel, little by little, getting lost in the pleasure to the point where he doesn’t restrain his groans anymore, letting increasingly more loud and desperate sounds escape his lips. He fucks into Viren’s mouth with heady abandon, his thrusts shallow and unrestrained, hitting the back of his throat and almost making Viren choke. He takes it, though, swallowing several times around the length, taking it deeper, until his nose presses flush against Aaravos stomach.

“Yes, just so…” Aaravos’ tone is low and breathy with desire, bordering on the verge of desperate. Viren grins as he pulls of his cock to catch his breath, lips and chin wet with spit and precome, before returning to work, deepthroating Aaravos once more. “Stars, it feels so good…”

It’s then that Viren shifts Aaravos’ legs slightly and chances to run a magically lube-slicked finger over his hole, barely pushing in. Aaravos bucks his hips and lets out a drawn-out moan, his grip on Viren’s hair turning painful as his cock slides deeper into Viren’s mouth. It’s all he can do not to gag, his throat convulsing around Aaravos’ length as his finger keeps playing with his entrance, light and teasing.

“Viren…” Aaravos moans, and Viren echoes it, albeit muffled by Aaravos’ shaft buried in his throat. “Oh, _stars_ …”

Aaravos tries to chase his lips as he drags them up to the head, but Viren uses his other hand to hold his hips down. Viren can’t quite believe how little it took for Aaravos, usually so smug and collected, to fall apart like this: his skin flushed a deep purple from cheeks to chest, his cock straining and leaking precome as his whole body twitches and shudders with each feather-light glide of Viren’s fingers, with every teasing swirl of his tongue. He figures it’s Aaravos’ general yearning for touch after centuries trapped behind the mirror, the vulnerability he must be feeling, letting Viren explore him like this. Aaravos’ hands claw at Viren’s shoulders, his hair, the couch—anything, really, as he searches for a way to ground himself.

But Viren doesn’t give him the possibility.

He begins stroking Aaravos’ shaft with his free hand as he pushes a tentative finger into him, eyes fluttering closed as he feels impossibly tight heat surround the digit, groaning as he imagines the way it would feel around his length. His hand quickens on Aaravos’ length and sucks it in again, relishing Aaravos’ pleased hums and higher-pitched moans. He wants to make him feel good, make him feel ecstatic, wants him to feel as ruined as Viren does every time Aaravos has his way with him. He twists his finger inside Aaravos, pushing it in knuckle-deep, seeking that spot he knows will drive Aaravos insane, just like a human’s—

“Oh fuck, _Viren_ ,” Aaravos all but growls as Viren spots the bundle of nerves and presses at it. Aaravos lets out a shuddering breath, pushing back against his finger, then thrusting deeper into Viren’s mouth, seeming almost unable to decide what to do with himself. It’s the first time he’s heard Aaravos swear, too, and Viren would chuckle, were he able to. Pride bubbles in his chest at how he’s managed to made this godlike creature feel, anticipation simmering at how he is _going_ to make Aaravos feel after just a bit more preparation.

Viren pulls off him and moves to lick at his balls, sucking in one, then the other, while working a second finger past the tight ring of muscle. Aaravos shivers and keens with what could be both pain and pleasure, and stops his ministrations to ask if Aaravos is all right. Aaravos simply nods, breathing harsh and eyes tightly shut, and pushes his ass onto Viren’s hand, silently asking for more. Viren chuckles, starting to move his fingers, making sure to always hit the bundle of nerves that draws these delicious sounds from Aaravos that’s he’s never heard before, makes him shudder and beg, and thrust his cock forward into Viren’s hand, then press back against the fingers buried deep in his ass. Viren is mesmerized by him, breathing heavily himself while his neglected cock drips beads precome onto Aaravos’ thighs. He slides in another finger, and a fourth one, probably far before Aaravos is ready for them. And yet he accepts them eagerly, practically fucking himself onto Viren’s fingers. The way he gives himself up to Viren is mesmerizing—and these godsdamned pleas as he begs, urges Viren to go faster, _harder_ , to please fuck him already serve to make Viren all the more overwhelmed from the power he holds.

“Come _on_ , Viren...” Aaravos opens his eyes with what seems to be great difficulty, blinking stray tears away as he meets Viren’s gaze, clouded, too, with unquenched desire. “ _Please_.”

“Right,” Viren breathes, spreading his fingers in Aaravos ass once more, stretching him further and making Aaravos’ head fall back as he groans with the feeling. “Right, yes…”

Viren repeats the motion just to drag another moan from his lover, then gently removes his fingers and starts slicking his own length. He takes care to be thorough, not wanting to cause Aaravos any pain, but it doesn’t help, the way Aaravos’ rushes him, shamelessly fucking into Viren’s fist which is still languidly stroking his length. He moves to turn around as Viren finishes preparing himself, yet Viren stops him, keeps him in place with firm hands pinning his shoulders.

“I want to see your face,” Viren whispers against Aaravos’ ear, biting on the tip lightly, eliciting a sweet, delectable keen from him.

He lets go off Aaravos’ cock then and raises his legs higher so they wrap around Viren’s middle. Aaravos shudders against him as Viren lines himself up and thrusts inside him, burying his length almost entirely in one smooth motion.

Both of them groan with it, and Viren savors the sensation of searing heat enveloping his cock, dizzying him with pleasure. Aaravos’ eyes flutter shut and his hands claw at Viren’s sides as he rolls his hips to meet him, allowing Viren to inch deeper. Yet Viren keeps still, making Aaravos wait for it, suffer as Viren has on so many occasions. He doesn’t last long, though, pulling out almost fully before fucking into Aaravos again, and again, building a slow but punishing rhythm.

He has one hand gripping Aaravos’ hip and the other reaches to squeeze one of his horns, which Viren knows intensifies all sensation for him. His head falls onto Aaravos’ shoulder and he bites the dark skin there, hard, as he tries his best to maintain his pace. Aaravos is wonderfully tight and slick, clenching around Viren in the most maddening way possible, pushing him closer to the edge far too quick, far too soon. It doesn’t seem to bother Aaravos, however, as he seems to be determined to crumble Viren’s resolve.

“Faster, Viren,” he whispers, voice hitching as Viren gives a particularly hard thrust. “Please,” he moans as Viren’s hand strokes over his horn in the same way he had his shaft earlier. “I need—”

Viren doesn’t let Aaravos finish, cutting him off with an open-mouthed kiss. His tongue slips past Aaravos’ lips, fucking his mouth in time with his thrusts, their muffled moans growing more desperate as the kiss gets more violent, as Viren feels his restraint wash away despite how hard he tries to keep himself in control.

Like he used to, before Aaravos burst into his life.

But Aaravos won’t have that, and Viren knows by now it’s pointless to resist. He never lets Viren stay in his comforting shell, dragging out his deepest, visceral desires with playful words and lustful stares, with would-be accidental touches and kisses. Driving him insane with want until it’s all Viren surrenders to him, body and soul.

“I need you, Viren,” Aaravos breathes the second Viren breaks the kiss to catch his breath, “do _not_ hold back on me.” And this is said firmer, in Aaravos’ usual low, commanding tone, as he shifts himself forward to push Viren deeper into him.

Viren can’t help but groan with the motion, having to pause his movements lest he come right this moment. Aaravos’ hands, his voice, the way he clenches around him makes holding back all but impossible, and Viren lets go, finally, of whatever was left of his restraint at this point. He quickens his pace, sheathing his entire length in Aaravos with each thrust. There’s a sort of frantic quality to his movements now as he watches Aaravos take all that he gives him—beautifully so, murmuring his encouragements as Viren loses himself in heady abandon. Words of praise and adoration escape his lips in a jumbles mess of whispers that he presses against Aaravos’ face, and neck, and shoulders. Telling him how good he is for Viren, how incredible he feels…

“I love how you're at my mercy like this,” Viren breathes, gripping both of Aaravos’ horns now, drawing him closer and trapping his leaking length between them. “ _Mine_.”

It’s far from the truth, he thinks; Aaravos has come to own him, his fleeting mortal life so wholly that Viren could never hope to match the level of power Aaravos has over him. Yet it’s these words, murmured hotly into Aaravos’ ear as Viren fucks him harder, hitching Aaravos’ legs up even higher, as his hands quicken their strokes on Aaravos’ horns, gone warm now from the friction—it’s this rashly spoken claim that makes Aaravos freeze, shudder, let out a broken groan and come hard, long spurts of release coating his and Viren’s stomachs, their chests, some even landing on Aaravos’ chin. Viren fucks him through it, though the longest orgasm Viren has ever seen him experience. Aaravos a beautiful, absolutely ruined mess writhing beneath him, and it takes only two more thrusts for Viren to come deep inside of him—which truly feels like claiming Aaravos as _his_.

Once the aftershocks subside, Viren simply falls onto him, panting and closing his eyes, trying to will his erratic heartbeat to calm. His skin burns and his head keeps spinning, mind seeming to be in a whirlwind of crippling delirium. He lifts his eyes to glance at Aaravos and finds him doing not much better, his eyes closed, still breathless, even as a soft satisfied smile gracing his lips.

For a while, they simply lie there, boneless and covered in sweat and cum, before Viren pulls out carefully. His cock gives a valiant jolt at the sight of Aaravos’ hole, dark-purple and stretched, streaks of cum leaking out of it and painting Aaravos’ thighs white.

“My gods, but you look beautiful.”

The words are out before Viren can stop them, and Aaravos’ eyes fly open to look at him, amusement dancing in the amber depths—as well as something else. Something softer.

“As do you,” Aaravos says, after a moment of silence. His lips stretch into his usual smirk as he wraps his arms around Viren and shifts them again, so that Aaravos is straddling him. He gives a mock-thoughtful look before he says, “I think I would like to ride you know.”

“Oh,” is all Viren can utter, stupidly, as his mind blanks at the implication, at the sheer possibilities.

Aaravos doesn’t give him the chance to regain his composure, capturing his lips in a heated, intoxicating kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> *blushes and hides*
> 
> find me running about in Viravos Hell on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lou_Random) and [tumblr](https://lou-random.tumblr.com/)


End file.
